


we dance simple hours

by alianora



Category: Maou
Genre: F/M, Jdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't help but see the after-image burned into the air around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we dance simple hours

It was easy to see that Naruse-san was a man of confidence. A man who was always in control, and always knew what he was doing.

He reminded her of a pond. Dark and cool, where a pebble would sink and disappear beneath the surface without a ripple.

But sometimes, when she turned toward him, she surprised a different look on his face. One he didn't seem to know how to control.

He always looked away before she could comment, but his dark eyes were so intent on her face, on her smile, she couldn't help but see the after-image burned into the air around him.

Her heart was a pebble in her hands, and his eyes were deep.

END


End file.
